vaultofthearchonfandomcom-20200214-history
108053-update-notes-8132014
Content ---- ---- Awe. I miss making this boss so easy haha. Not that he's hard, but saved some time in pug runs. Good work nonetheless | |} ---- OMG and where are the other 1 million bugs waiting to be fixed? | |} ---- I notice you didnt mention this "Ban and remove all gear/rating from those who used above mentioned exploits in addition, we've restored all rating lost to players who lost due to said exploit. Sorry for wasting your time valued customer" May I ask why this is missing? | |} ---- If you watched their stream, they basically aren't going to. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- Yes. When you patch an MMO, not matter the size, you need a full server restart so the changes take effect. | |} ---- ---- ---- I was talking about the 2 hour emergency maintenance which rolled this patch back 5 minutes after the servers came back up yesterday. | |} ---- Cougar explained. Patch was puking all over server, so Cougar made right decision to revert patch. | |} ---- ---- ---- Awesome idea, since we clearly are a community that consists of 95 % vivid Arena players and that's basically the only gamerelated issue bothering us by now. /s | |} ---- ---- ---- ( B) You acknowledge that Service may be interrupted for reasons within or beyond the control of Carbine, that Carbine cannot and does not guarantee You will be able to use the Game or any Account whenever You wish to do so, that Carbine will interrupt the Service on a regular basis for purposes of maintenance or updates and may do so without providing You with notice before such interruption, and that Carbine may provide subsequent versions, enhancements, modifications, upgrades or patches related to the Game that You must accept and/or install before You will be able to use the Game. From the EULA: http://us.ncsoft.com/en/legal/user-agreements/wildstar-user-agreement.php | |} ---- ---- ---- Does this mean you actually fixed it or did you only look at it? After only 1 minute of playing I can already say the exploit is still there... | |} ---- ---- Hi Moshka93, Has anything in this thread here regarding the same thing been able to help you out? | |} ---- ---- ---- hyDIE, as far as I remember you need to press "t" to actually summon the mechsuit. I think it's even written in the quest description. | |} ---- what are you talking about? demanding stuff? is it unfair for me to demand that a game works when i pay for it?, and this is a CORE element of the game. and where do you see me holding my "subscribtion hostage". if you dont got a solution, why not just go away?. and stop your selfrightousness with that "im just glad its playable" ofc it should be playable its a game. im just asking for a fix to a prettty huge problem. and i have contacted Devs respecfully, but they dont anwser.. so just go be glad you can play the game. | |} ---- thanks mate. but i tried this. its like its not responding to my presence. | |} ---- I wasn't targeting you dude. I believe players should be able to bring up problems. It was just the way some people are acting. | |} ---- "Constructive" lol :huh: While I do agree this 1800 gear vs non-1800 is still a -slight- problem, the fact that you think this is the biggest issue at the moment blows my mind. My partner and I both climbed from 1200 to 1800 (now 2100+) before and after drop 2 facing plenty of 1800s carries and duos along the way. We lost most at first even dropping below 1000, but eventually got better and started beating all the 1800s who stomped us before with sheer better play and strategy. Yeah, it takes some hard work and practice but isn't that to be expected? Where do guys like you get off feeling so entitled these higher tier rewards when you simply don't deserve it. From what I've seen, people who complain about this probably even lose to the same geared people but still fall back on this notion that "1800 geared players are preventing us from achieving 1800 ourselves." If all else fails and you simply "cannot" win, stop queueing and try again a different time to match up with different people and if you honestly still can't win at that point then you don't deserve it. This is all coming from a player that was in the same situation, I just spent more of my time improving myself to beat that curve and less time feeling sorry for myself. It helps starting arena with at least slotted 50 PvP gear (1500 RBG gear is relatively easy to obtain) because gear progression and preparation makes sense right? I run into fresh 50s in arena and I can just sense their scorn when we overpower them but whose fault is that? Do they honestly think they're going to climb up the ladder, probably aiming for 1800 gear, running practically naked? I honestly hate this boosting thing as much as you and I spit in the general direction of the people involved, boosters and the people buying; but nonetheless, the problem is with the game's design on how arena ratings and queue work - it's just a mess. A tip on dealing with these disgraceful pairs in arena is to note that they should have a weak point. Sometimes you can pressure the booster and he won't be able to perform well if you and your partner focus him while other times the carried is just a dead weight and you can get free kills off him while ignoring the boosters - it just depends on the pair you encounter. The point being you can beat these guys with the right play, honestly. PS: I usually don't even post on forums but this comment made me feel bad for the Devs. They're definitely being torned in too many directions from "constructive" comments like these. :angry: PSS: It's was so satisfying once we were able to consistently beat 1800s and their carries (we did even before we even got any 1800 gears ourselves) - some would even forfeit to us as they see us in queue and stop queueing for the day. :P Now onto more pressing matters. This patch of grass in my housing plot is slightly more green than it should be, I think...I'm joking :wacko: Edited August 13, 2014 by exSOLDIER | |} ---- ---- im sorry then mate | |} ---- ---- Carbine, please respond about this. You said you would get back to us and never did. This is such a big deal- we need to have some idea what/when you are going to address it. Right now, I'm not even sure you even realize it 's a problem because, to my knowledge, it hasn't even been acknowledged. Players not knowing when they can use there interrupts is terrible in such an interrupt driven game (and that's only one effect of this bug). If it's going to take three weeks, then at least just let us know. I was floored when it wasn't fixed in the very first patch. Every time there's a patch I eagerly anticipate this fix. Just communicate with us. Please? | |} ---- ---- Watching streams is not an easy way for some of us to get news. Much easier for me to read. | |} ---- ---- I don't normally complain about stuff. I know bug fixes are incoming. But when someone says they will give you feedback on a bug that has serious impact to playability due to core mechanics of the game and then doesn't ever come back or acknowledge the issue, it's a problem. The TF bug should at least be acknowledged so we know they are aware and working on it. I was shocked it wasn't in the first patch. It's that big of a deal- near game-breaking for anyone with TF. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Its called disipline...an ethic I havent seen in ages. These days, its always casual friday and loud, obnoxious streams using words like "Cupcake" are the norm. I watched a dev stream ONCE. It was so obnoxious and it seemed to me to be about celebrity rather than about the game itself. I didnt finish watching. Clara Peller summed it up nicely back in the late 80's: Where's the beef!? | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- You have to use a "T" ability to summon the suit. | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- Exactly.. this is why people abuse the *cupcake* outta exploits and when recorded they tell you to report them, They know nothing will happen. If Carbine dared to utter one word about it banning people it would help. Instead we have more no skill 1800 geared people in Practice BGs since they went from 1200 to 1800 this weekend abusing this bug. Sorry to all the players not exploiting you just get the shaft bend on over son. This environment is Exploit = Profit, Dont Exploit = Lose... So everyone next bug you find you know what to do,. The worst part it, bring it up on the forums or call the exploiting scrubs out you get a forum vaca. Or dare to question CRB... | |} ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- ---- This can be resolved by relogging. Iunno what causes it, but it fixes pretty quick. | |} ---- or you can usually just do /reloadui | |} ---- Have you tried pressing 'T' yet to use the quest item Mech Suit? That was my problem when I did it last week. | |} ----